


[SPN] [原创] 【spn/邪恶力量】迪恩总受向 祈福者之飨

by 18226794860



Category: SPN
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	[SPN] [原创] 【spn/邪恶力量】迪恩总受向 祈福者之飨

————————————一开始就比较黄，不能接受兄弟的孩子，请自由跳过｡┐(´-｀)┌｡  
萨姆突然睁开眼睛，他喘息着准备坐起来，他做了一个淫艳而罪恶的梦，他的动作在他起身的一瞬间僵住了。  
迪恩躺在他的怀里，睡得并不是很沉，脸上带着一丝憔悴和不安，萨姆僵硬的转头去看自己的下身，他差点重新倒回枕头上。  
“不，不可能的。”他在心里这样说，一边给自己打气，一边试图把性器从哥哥的屁股里拽出来。  
迪恩身下那个软绵绵的小肉洞正随着呼吸的频率收缩着，为了避免受伤而自行润滑的肠液和前列腺液交杂在一起，搞得就像是他插了自己的哥哥一屁股的水一样，在这种情况下只要是个性功能正常的男性都已经提枪就上了，萨姆还生怕弄伤自己的哥哥，但是他已经逐渐的在变硬，抱着长痛不如短痛的想法，他只好压住迪恩的腰臀，一把将自己埋了一个晚上的性器拔出来。  
这一下带出了一大堆透明的液体，萨姆彻底硬了，迪恩的小穴完全没有办法合拢，在安静的房间里发出一声极为响亮的“咕唧”的声音，露出艳丽而淫靡的肠肉，迪恩也被惊醒了，不那么友好的肌肉记忆让他一下子就并拢了双腿，他半睁着眼睛，在还没有完全清醒的情况下，自发地挪动到了床头，抢过被子，把自己盖起来。  
萨姆愣住了，眼前香艳的景象反而让他感到心底发凉，他伸出手，抚向坐在床头的哥哥。  
“迪恩？”他小心的问道，刚刚触碰到迪恩额前一缕卷曲的头发，迪恩就粗暴的拍开了他。  
迪恩转过头不愿意去看他，咽了口唾沫，仿佛是为了转移话题才说：“他走了吗？”  
而他的弟弟并没有那一部分被恶魔控制的记忆，他仅仅只有一个关于迪恩的罪恶的梦，他只能睁着那双无辜的眼睛看着迪恩，用眼神来告诉他自己什么都不知道。  
迪恩身心俱疲，他只好开口解释：“爸爸追击的那头黄眼恶魔昨天晚上附身了你……”他选择不去说之后的事情，说了反而显得他矫情，他现在只希望两个人立刻忘掉这件事情，不要纠缠的没完没了——尽管他现在要因为这件烂事吐出来了。  
他看到萨姆张嘴又想问什么事情，简直头痛欲裂，只好打发他：“我要去洗个澡，在这期间你能先闭嘴吗？”  
迪恩来到浴室，先踢了那该死的浴缸一脚，他对这玩意儿已经有了心理阴影，他冲了一把脸，屁股还湿漉漉的，他实在没有心情把手指伸进去清理，尽管没有精液，但是男人龟头分泌出来的那些液体以及自己的前列腺液也粘得要命，他只好用毛巾把它们吸干，最后他看着镜子里的自己——可以说狼狈到了极点，满身都是吻痕。  
尽管知道萨姆也是被害者，但是他还是忍不住骂了句脏话，他试图用热水洗掉那些牙印，至少让它们看起来不那么像牙印；萨姆不安的听着浴室里传来的水流声，不由自主的站到了浴室门外，在发生了那种事之后，他不太敢敲门。  
门外站着的身影很显然勾起了迪恩某些不好的回忆，抱着事情不能够更糟糕的态度，迪恩围好浴巾刷的一下打开门：很好，绿色的萨姆。  
“你又他妈怎么了，你想吓死我吗？”迪恩不耐烦的问。  
萨姆委屈到了极点，他绝对不想搞成这样，他只是睡了一觉醒来就发现自己睡了哥哥，并且还是在梦里干的这件事儿，一真实的记忆都没有，迪恩看起来完全不想谈这件事，他连道歉都不想听，又开始了兄长式的蛮横不讲理。  
“迪恩，需不需要我来帮你？”萨姆想了想，还是准备先问问这个话题。  
迪恩摆出他的招牌式冷笑，他明显想说点嘲讽的话，比如你能做的就是把你高材生的屁股搭到沙发上等我出来之类的，但是在心情极差的情况下，他连敷衍都觉得费事儿，反正也收拾的差不多了，迪恩没好气的说：“去车里等我。”  
萨姆还想再说什么，但是最后还是默默的下了楼，迪恩看着他的背影，自己也不是很好受，他回头重重地又往浴缸上踢了一下。  
几分钟后，他们俩在旅馆前集合，萨姆坐在主座上，显然没有要让位的意思，迪恩走上前敲了敲车窗。  
“搞清楚兄弟，现在不是你撒野的时候，坐到副驾驶上去。”  
“迪恩，”萨姆小心的叫着他的名字：“我觉得你现在……不太适合开车，换我来吧。”  
“拜托，别像个小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏的”迪恩愈发不耐烦：“我不会怪你的，我们就当这事没发生过，行吗？”  
萨姆的态度也强硬起来：“迪恩……一码归一码，如果你不想提起这件事的话我会尊重你的，但你现在是真不能开车，你连踩刹车都很难。”  
萨姆看到他骂了句脏话，难以克制的敲了一下他的宝贝车，想做什么重大决定一样缓缓的打开了后座的门。  
萨姆长舒一口气，他本来想开个玩笑什么的，看到迪恩坐下去的姿势很艰难，就识趣的立刻噤声，转头开车了。  
——————————————————————一条时间流逝的分割线，顺便讲一讲我的看法，spn大多数情况下的兄弟吵架都可以在这一集的结尾和好，最多也不过就是在第二集和好，所以我想写一个他们对此这件事有个小纠结的过程，迪恩也并不是完全不在意这件事，相反的他已经有一点迁怒的意思了(⇀‸↼‶)所以大家知道，我应该只是想写一个傲娇的松鼠，毕竟迪恩这么好的盐不傲娇实在浪费。  
接下来跳过了一段日常打怪升级的剧情，因为不想写成大长篇所以直接跳到地狱之行，私设迪恩在之前并没有打败黄眼恶魔就直接被地狱犬( *・ω・)✄╰ひ╯当然不是真的辣，下面各种play请做好一定心理准备，我会在后面标注需要注意的play的(°ー°〃)  
—————————————————————————  
迪恩把特制的子弹缓缓的塞进枪管，动作流畅的像是把弓箭搭在弦上，血还在从他的额头上流下来，流到他翠绿色的眼睛里，让他的虹膜呈现一种诡异的色彩。  
这一切在恶魔眼里都像是被放慢了的胶片一样，迪恩在这时呈现了一个猎人该有的特质，冷静而优雅，从容而致命，如果这头高阶的恶魔有一点点分心——比如说，从脑海里浮现出迪恩在浴缸里的媚态，那他立刻就会死，迪恩会像使女一样吹灭他生命的蜡烛。  
很不幸的是猎人并不是经验老道的猎人，而他对付的是活了上万年的恶魔，他的子弹劈开浓重的黑夜，犹如一只银羊踏进麦田，子弹破空而去，空气里留下火药味的弹痕。  
唯一一把能杀灭黄眼恶魔的手枪，唯一一颗能杀灭黄眼恶魔的子弹，迪恩看到他们破开了一个无形的幻影，如同打碎了一面镜子。  
与此同时，来自地狱的巨爪搭上他的肩膀。  
黄眼恶魔蹲在狼狈的迪恩面前，这一回是一个精悍的中年人的身体，眼角有一些细纹，现在这个男人正控制着来自地狱的巨犬。  
他显然不太那么想进入正题，他还要看一看现在已经是他猎物的猎人，那要看他临死时的绝望，还要享用他坚韧的灵魂，这是他从枪口取来的奖励。  
“你记得几个月前我和你说过的话吧，嗯？”他抚摸着猎人颤抖的脸颊，咬肌突出，眼睛正死死的瞪着他，他该有多愤怒？又有多无助？  
“迪恩，你现在多像个勾引弟弟的婊子，像你这……”恶魔复述当时的话，但是迪恩狠狠的照着他的脸来了一下，人类的躯壳即使经过恶魔的强化还是被打的偏到一旁，地狱犬强大的抓合力都摁不住他，打完这一下之后迪恩垂下了胳膊，恶魔猜他的肩胛骨已经因为反抗时的用力过度断裂了。  
这一下也让迪恩被无形的爪子抓出了血痕，恶魔舔了舔松动的牙齿和满嘴的血腥味，继续抚摸人类的脸颊，同时说道：“将死之人看到地狱来的倒影。”  
迪恩意识到这并不是普通的一句诅咒，随着恶魔缓缓的吐出这句话，他发现自己渐渐能看到地狱犬了，那巨兽正按着他已经断裂的肩膀，伸出舌头欲舔他身上的血迹，但是却因为没有得到恶魔的同意而畏首不前。  
恶魔笑了笑，他摸了摸地狱犬的下巴，如同在摸一只奶狗，他下令道：“别急着舔，杀掉他，先结束他的痛苦。”他随之爱抚着残肢：“吃了他的肉体，带走他的灵魂。”  
地狱犬杀人的方式是活活把它们吃掉，被他们盯上的人类连杀死他们的野兽都看不到，就只能在无穷无尽的撕咬中死亡，然而这次地狱犬的下手快而狠，按照主人的要求不让他承受更多的痛苦，他是杀死了迪恩之后才去吞食尸体，狼吞虎咽的扯开鲜血淋漓的肌肉，用尖牙利齿去咬断每一根骨头吞吃下腹，灵魂没有感觉，迪恩就这样在黑夜里看着自己的尸体被一只畜生饕餮。  
远处传来枪响。  
迪恩——或许现在应该叫他某种灵魂，他和恶魔一起转过了头，温彻斯特家的小儿子就这样闯进狩猎场，他带着能够杀伤恶魔的子弹闯了进来，就看到眼前这么一副场景。  
迪恩看着萨姆的脸，由不可置信到深郁而浓重的痛苦，像是灵魂被硬生生挖走了一块，他能够听到萨姆的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动，悲伤掩盖过愤怒，萨姆嘶吼着“不，不……”就好像有什么东西扭曲了他的脸，但是迪恩也许再也不能照顾他的小弟弟了。  
地狱犬回到主人的身边，黄眼也将带着他的战利品离开。  
狩猎场上只剩下萨姆，他又重新回到那个母亲死去的夜晚，他还是襁褓里的孩子，但是这一次没有人再去抱住他，带他夜奔了。  
他颤抖着手指，扑向血肉磨糊的尸体，迪恩的内脏隐约可见，右边的小腿直接被吃掉了，萨姆失去过太多次亲人，之前的他还可以逃去斯坦福，但是现在他在这无边的黑夜里，抱起哥哥残缺的尸体……他再也不是什么该死的学生，他是个复仇之人，也将是永远的猎人。  
地狱火燃起来，胜利的君王带着他的战利品回来了，恶魔的宫殿中守着三头恶犬，黄眼向他最忠诚的宠物兑现他的诺言。  
地狱和人间其实并没有什么不同，上帝按照自己的样子创造了人类，所以恶魔们不借助人的皮囊的时候更加趋近于人类，只不过他们对元素和魔法了熟于心而已，否则地狱也不可能建立起那么完善的恶魔服务设施，这其实可以证明恶魔和人类的行为是有类似之处的。  
黄眼把迪恩丢给他的爱犬们。  
————————————————————以下人兽，伪双龙，严重警告，不适者请直接跳到下一章。  
黄眼一共养了三头地狱犬，每一只都高大威猛的像是一堵墙，迪恩被他们夹在中间，像是一只羊被丢在狮子群里，那些狗粗暴的用牙齿啃开他的夹克，被撕咬尸体的恐惧让迪恩很快挣扎着怒骂。  
“滚……滚开，你们这群畜生！”  
狗低声嘶吼着，用强壮的前臂按住他的腰，另一只则绕到身后去舔他暴露出来的皮肤。  
他们贪婪的嗅闻着，透过人类身上散发出的恐惧味道，用他们灵光的鼻子去嗅血肉，去嗅散发在空气中的荷尔蒙。  
他们并不是想吃掉这个人，只是为了查清那些让他们疯狂的味道的来源，为此，他们用粗糙的舌苔一寸一寸的扫刷过迪恩紧张的鸡皮疙瘩，撕开那些遮挡气味的布料，野兽们湿哒哒的口水粘在小麦色的肌肤上，贴在沉重的衣料上，勾勒出他饱满的一团屁股，他们仔细的收起了舌上的倒刺，但是依旧把脆弱的人类的皮肤搞得一片通红，就像是被凌虐过一样。  
地狱犬们一下子就意识到他们该舔哪个部分，他们用利齿直接把牛仔裤撕开，露出两对弹跳着的，饱满的肉臀，他们用鼻子去拱，用舌头拼命的舔，甚至用整张嘴牢牢的包住其中的一个吮吸，迪恩倒是很奇怪怎么没被他们的牙齿咬下一块肉来，他对即将发生的事更多的还是恐惧，他一边试图用手去推那只正在吸他屁股的地狱犬，一边试图在三条狗的轮番压制下站起来，另一只狗则见机行事的叼住了他的手，在有可能被咬下来的恐惧的包裹下，迪恩不敢再动。  
他被包裹在恶犬口腔里的手指每一根都被仔细的舔过，舌苔扫刷过敏感的掌心，细腻的包裹着指缝，湿漉漉的口水浇上人类的关节，迪恩实在被弄得头皮发麻，而趴在他身后的那只巨犬开窍一样的舔了一下他的臀缝，甚至试图用粗长的舌头进入到他的括约肌里去。  
“你这狗娘养的畜生！”迪恩吓得面色惨白，与其被这种东西操他不如直接被地狱犬咬死，留下灵魂也仅仅只是来受折磨，他心里把黄眼骂了几万遍，但是那只狗可不会在乎他怎么想，他只是用健壮的前爪按住迪恩两团弹性十足的屁股，用舌头拼命的往迪恩有软化迹象的括约肌里挤。  
另外两只狗为了分散他的注意居然把他拎起来，试着去舔他胸前的乳头，迪恩的乳头颜色较深，像是镶嵌在饱满的胸肌上一样——两颗敏感的樱桃，他们只是试探性的舔了两口，因为看起来这娇嫩的部分经不起他们舌头的玩弄，但是这两个漂亮的小果实反而应略略有些发硬，这无异于鼓励了他们，于是他们不仅把迪恩形状漂亮的胸肌舔的全是唾液，连小腹和会阴也全是他们的口水。  
“不……不……不要——嗯——”迪恩恨透了自己的声音，但是他除了发出近乎于服从的喘息什么也干不了。  
地狱犬坚持不懈的舌头终于攻占了他，沾满唾液的舌头哧溜一声滑进迪恩的屁股里，那玩意儿已经进的很深了，迪恩呻吟一声，一动不敢动，他生怕这那舌头会把他的肠子扯出来，但是地狱犬只是拼命的把舌头往前推，舌头明显要比人类的阴茎更加灵活，地狱犬心急的插了进去，以至于没有完全收起倒刺，迪恩被刮过的肠肉火辣辣的疼，他快要崩溃了，整个人脆弱的不堪一击。  
“你……你们这些……”迪恩几乎克制不住的流下眼泪，尽量有扭头去看还压在他屁股上的地狱犬，地狱却浑然不觉的还试图用舌头在他的肠道里做些活塞运动，迪恩连趴都趴不住了，大腿都在打摆子。  
这些野兽遵从他们最真实的欲望，一段时间过后他把舌头拔出来，露出覆盖在皮毛下的，早就勃起的的阴茎，迪恩连滚带爬的试图逃离，被剩下的两只狗一左一右的拦住了，他被一把翻过来，巨犬的龟头已经冒出粘稠的液体，抵上他正在淌着水的、肠壁外翻的屁股。  
进入的过程痛的迪恩觉得像是下体被劈开了，地狱犬的性器上那些鼓起的青筋烫得要命，脸颊又毛茸茸的蹭着他，痒得他恨不得一个喷嚏打出来，这些巨犬如同舔舐幼崽一样，从股缝一直舔到大腿根，迪恩猛的抓住他们的毛，颤抖着嘴唇说道：“我要杀了你们。”  
地狱犬听不懂他在说什么，当然，他们也没有听得懂的必要，与此同时性器已经缓慢而坚定的破开了箍得最紧的那一层肠肉，犬类的阴茎大得吓人，几乎是硬生生挤开了紧闭的甬道，迪恩说完话后半个字都说不出来，他的眼睛闭上了，尽量去忽略那种近乎要把他撕开的饱胀感。  
地狱犬的阴茎缓缓的插入进去，又慢慢的拔出来，巨大的肉棍捅的迪恩完全没有办法动弹，每根青筋都在研磨他脆弱的敏感的肠壁，他甚至能感觉到那根大家伙在他体内凸起来的形状，随着速度的加快，他自己都能听到下体传来的水声，像是搅和胶水一样咕嘟咕嘟的响，他抱着地狱犬身上唯一不像杀戮者的东西——那一团软绵绵的毛发，竟然有种身在云端的错觉。  
他被撞的呜呜的哼叫，下体湿淋淋的，臀缝又红又热，那根性器进出的太快了，每次都死死地压住前列腺，并且试图插到结肠里去，黄眼走上前摸他的肚子，笑着问这是什么，通过腹肌能看到那跟犬类的阴茎在他的小腹上都有一段插入的痕迹，微微凸起来显得色情到了极致。  
“张嘴叫出来，你不是爽的跟一条母狗一样吗？”黄眼一边说一边和他接吻，他又捏住迪恩的脖子准备旧技重施，迪恩狠狠的咬了他一口，恶魔的舌头很柔韧，他甚至连血都没有出来。  
“不愿意叫？又不愿意被亲？真让人为难啊。”恶劣的恶魔露出微笑，他按住了地狱犬的后背，正黏在他体内的性器顺从的停了下来。  
迪恩不会以为黄眼会这么快结束对他的折磨，果然，黄眼脱掉得体的西装裤，扶着自己的性器凑了上来。  
滚烫的恶魔性器刚刚一蹭到迪恩流着粘液的屁股，迪恩立刻就扭动着挣扎起来，但他很快意识到自己仅仅只能上下拍动两下，他的两条腿全部被压在腰间，一把扒开，露出还插着地狱犬炽烫性器的湿热小洞，黄眼用龟头蹭了两下大张着的括约肌，作势要缓缓插入。  
“别，我求你了，别一起来！！！”迪恩急得叫出来。  
黄眼停了下来，但是依然用龟头去蹭暴露在外的那一圈过于丰满而肥软的括约肌。  
“叫床这种事情，人类应该不用恶魔去教吧？嗯？”黄眼伏下身贴着迪恩的脸颊：“从现在开始，除了我亲你的时候都要乖乖叫出来，如果我觉得不满意的话……你可以试试。”  
黄眼再度拍了拍地狱犬的背，地狱犬被放松了钳制，兴奋的吐着舌头把迪恩的胸膛用口水洗了一遍，性器狠狠的撞到最深处，肥大的犬类囊带一下子拍到迪恩被前列腺液和唾液浸得又湿又软的屁股上，迪恩的眼泪直接被撞出来，喉咙口发出一串无意义的呻吟。  
“看吧，叫出来也不太难吧。”黄眼按住了他的脖子，吻到了他的嘴唇上，这只恶魔似乎格外喜欢接吻——他对于迪恩无时无刻不在发着光的亮晶晶的唇瓣很感兴趣，以及那两个标准的小虎牙和多汁的舌头。  
迪恩全身都是细密的汗珠，这些微咸的液体全部被他身上趴着两条巨犬舔走了，黄眼则缠住了他的唇舌，迪恩只能发出带着哭腔的喘息，几十分钟过去后，迪恩也只能发出奶猫一样的哼鸣，因为体力耗尽的缘故，他连舌头都抬不起来，被艹的紧紧崩住脚趾，地狱犬的兴致依然很高，肉体相撞的速度快的吓人，黄眼用手指捏住他的下巴才能保证他张开嘴唇和自己接吻。  
“嗯……嗯……嗯——不！……”迪恩的眼睛突然睁大，一边摇头一边向黄眼求助：“好胀！为什么会这样……”  
“哦？”黄眼挑眉看着他：“动物快射精了都会成结的，不知道这个吗？”  
“你这个婊子养的嗯……啊，你敢让这畜生射在我里面啊啊啊……”迪恩的叫骂谁来看都觉得色厉内茬。  
黄眼完全不受影响，他将迪恩额头前汗湿的碎发全都拢到脑后，继续说：“你还没试过灌肠吧——等到它全部射到你里面”他抬眼看了看自己的爱犬：“效果差不多就和那个一样了。”  
迪恩挣扎的欲望空前强烈，但是在四肢都被固定住的情况下，绝无挣扎的可能，他能做的只有上下摆动腰部，效果就像是把自己软绵绵的肠道送上去一样。  
尽管他再不愿意，地狱犬依然喷射出来，乳白色的，滚烫的哺乳动物精液一下子喷在他被摩擦过度的敏感肠道内部，迪恩的大腿一阵抽搐般的颤抖，随即浑身的力道都卸了下来，他只能半睁着眼睛喘粗气，指望这次射精能够快一点结束。  
黄眼摸着他濡湿的小腹，用食指和拇指夹了一点浊白，伸出舌头来舔了一下。  
“这可是你射出来的哦”黄眼说道：“这么喜欢？”  
“混蛋——闭……闭嘴！”迪恩仰着头，骂完这一句的同时差点哭出来，地狱犬的射精还在继续，他的小腹已经微微鼓起，使这个年纪的男孩特有的腹肌线条也变得柔和不少，他感觉自己的大脑已经被搞得一片浆糊，原本那些精液该流出来了，但是硬生生的被犬类成结的阴茎堵得死紧，一滴都没能流出来。  
黄眼的原计划是想让他的三头爱犬都能来一轮，但是在经历了如下的对话之后，他那颗冷硬了近万年的心脏近来略有松动，就像是这个人类男孩有什么奇异的魔法一样。  
黄眼按住躁动的狗群，命令那只还埋在迪恩体内的狗赶紧起来，这明显违背动物生理学的事情让地狱犬有些不快，但他还是遵从了主人的命令。  
精液一下子从那那一小段完全无法合拢的肠道里流了出来，与其说流不如说是喷出来的，黄眼内心一阵烦躁，他用手指按压着迪恩的小腹，看着迪恩又软又白的屁股像是失禁一样喷出那些精液，他突然有点后悔自己的决定了。  
“迪恩，现在有两个选择，如果你不想再被另一只狗操的这么狼狈的话……”他凑到迪恩的耳朵前：“那就试着求我。”  
“……混蛋”  
“？还想继续？”  
“……你找骂吗？混蛋？”  
黄眼笑了：“你这个好了伤疤忘了疼的小婊子。”  
他最后依然没有实行他之前的计划，或许他的心里认为迪恩应该是他一个人的，他杀死了他的母亲，有可能还会杀死他的父亲，他把迪恩和他的弟弟分开，他彻底毁了迪恩哥哥的身份，但是这位恶魔依然不希望迪恩绿眼睛里的那团火被自己浇灭，他看到他抗争，看到他骂自己混蛋，羞耻已经洇灭在几万年毫无意义的时光里，但是他知道，黄眼知道，他把迪恩带来这里，是希望那团火温暖自己，而不是为了熄灭那团火。  
——————————————————————大概是有史以来最长的一章，结尾写的有点玛丽苏，大家多包涵啊，本来想把这一章分一半的，但是总觉得分开过后就已经完整性破碎，所以就硬着头皮写了近8000字。  
可能给黄眼的戏份有点多，但是黄眼是真的苏啊，当时那个近乎于强吻的片段看的我化身文豪，不能接受的可以直接跳过这一章，反正我接下来也可以接的上剧情。  
至于迪恩杀死黄眼恶魔失败这一段，我自认为我的感情处理得还是可以的，比后面的肉写都要流畅，我是按照正剧来写的，萨姆那一段失去哥哥陷入绝望我觉得原剧的感情真的非常好，这应该是最能引起我共鸣的一段了，但是我偏偏写不出那种感觉，哎没办法，毕竟最粉的就是迪恩，人见人爱大可爱，只有日他才能维持得了生活的样子。


End file.
